


Entry #37

by trulyahoeforsherlock



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fanfiction, Germany, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyahoeforsherlock/pseuds/trulyahoeforsherlock
Summary: Leonardo Murphy, also known as Leo, is an ex-astrophysicist who is living out his days keeping honey stored in his cellar and writing journal entries to help time pass. This post-apocalyptic world has left him mentally crippled, but when he gets a telegram from his supposedly dead wife, he's determined to find out what's happened to the world around him.





	Entry #37

Entry #37;

It’s about 6:45 on this Sunday evening. I toasted some bread and slathered it in what jelly I’ve kept cold in the cellar. That ragged place, I’d like to have never had it built. But the wife, alas, she needed a place to store honey. We used to keep bees in the backyard, and we’d store and sell honey. While I was away at work, dialing numbers into a rusty computer and calculating the next moon landing, the family would sit in the backyard and tend to the bees. 

Today, however, there are no bees to tend. There haven’t been any for a while now, empty months of honey-less fields and biscuits. Shelves of homes sit dolefully underneath the crisp sun, vacant of hives and buzzing insects. I miss the bees, almost as much as I miss my life before the storm. The toxic, electrical storm, that is.

I was born in 2023, merely two years after my parents graduated high school. I guess you could say they were eager to start a family. Along with me, two sisters and a brother, my parents raised us in a little valley hill on the east-side of West Virginia, cattle and all. We planted a garden that grew largely beside a thin stream. We sold the vegetables for profit. However, when my siblings and I grew up and decided to move out of state for college, it seemed as if the family fell apart. Mom and Dad grew distant from us, my sisters flew out of the country, and my brother left for the military. That didn’t come as too much of a surprise, considering the idea of divorce had already bloomed before my junior year of high school.

While my family was recovering and patching together their lost relationships, I went off traveling Germany in search of something new. College had ended, what else was I to do? Something new, that sounded good to me. As cliche as it sounded to myself, it was the excuse I used to buy my plane ticket. 

I wanted to be an astrophysicist. The stars, the alignment of their positions, and how they affect each other, it was all such a mystery book. Germany seemed like a great place to start. 

I had heard of a plant being built on the Northern West side of Bremen, Germany. Much like the plants, like what we had in the United States, these vast buildings that cast along hillsides and fields produced energy to power about a quarter of the country, though, compared to other large corporations, it’s power systems weren’t very big. I knew a job there wouldn’t put me in the direct line of an astrophysicist, but it was something to keep my little apartment rent paid. I was right up against the ocean, so the 230 euro rent wasn’t that big of a deal. 

The fans have turned off since the electricity shuts down every evening at seven, and now I’ve gotten hot. My sweat is staining this paper as I write across it. A salty smear of words, how gross. I’ll leave the rest of this paper for tomorrow, or whenever I happen to find it again. Maybe I’ll find joy in writing once again.


End file.
